


Day 13: Friday the 13th

by timelessidyll



Series: October Writing Challenge 2016 [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, October Writing Challenge 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelessidyll/pseuds/timelessidyll
Summary: Prompt: Friday the 13th.Matsukawa and Hanamaki have a plan.





	

They hadn’t actually planned any of this. They had simply woken up that day, already with the assumption in mind that the other was thinking the exact same thing. It was the 13th of October, and this year it just so happened to land on a Friday. And even if they couldn’t see each other, they knew. They just knew that this was the day; it was all or nothing.

 

Reaching the gym before even Oikawa and Iwaizumi, they worked together to set up the most elaborate prank they could. It would have to involve every single superstition they knew about this particular day, and there would have to be one prank for every single pining couple they knew. Which, when they looked at each other to confirm their unspoken thoughts, weren’t as many as they thought. There were only three, and they didn’t count themselves as one of those couples. It was kind of obvious what they felt for each other, if they constant butt-smacking and make-out sessions were any indication.

 

Getting their supplies together, the boyfriends prepared to create mischief.

 

•§•

 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were doing just fine on their walk to school for early morning practice. They didn’t even notice the peculiarity of the day, with gloomy skies and the threatening smell of rain in the air. Simply put, they had continued their normal activity, and this would have also gone uninterrupted if it hadn’t been for the sharp, resounding crack underneath Oikawa’s foot as he crossed the threshold of the gym doors. He looked down in horror to see the remains of a mirror, shattered into pieces.

 

The only other sound was Oikawa’s screech of terror and Iwaizumi’s equally violent yell for him to shut up.

 

•§•

 

Kyoutani never walked to school with Yahaba. It just didn’t happen. He avoided Yahaba whenever he could, even opting to take a longer route to school after unfortunately running into him on more than one occasion. But after noticing that there seemed to be a few too many cats wandering around his longer route, he made the reluctant decision to walk to practice along the faster route with the risk of meeting Yahaba. And Kyoutani should’ve known the moment that white furred dog chased the black cat across his path that everything was going to go downhill, that the two animals had just cursed the rest of his day with bad luck.

 

He had been so close too. Just by the entrance to the school. And of course it would happen there. When he jumped back to avoid the angry duo, he heard a scream, or more accurately, a shriek from the gym, which forced him to stumble back into the tree near the gates. The hit must have been bad enough that the tree shook, because next thing he knew there was more shouts above him, and out of the tree Yahaba fell. And with his lack thereof luck, the setter fell right on top of him, practically breaking his back as they fell on the ground. Nothing but Kyoutani’s own arm strength, which admittedly wasn’t as impressive as Iwaizumi’s, saved him from getting a broken nose on top of that.

 

Whoever had staged this was dead.

 

•§•

 

For Kindaichi and Kunimi, it was the norm to walk under ladders on the way to school. What wasn’t the norm was to have a piercing shriek split the air as they were walking under one of said ladders. It also wasn’t normal to have a paint bucket on said ladders fall in front of Kunimi after Kindaichi startled and knocked into the ladder they were walking under.

 

•§•

 

When the three groups finally walked into the gym they were greeted by Matsukawa and Hanamaki in black clothes with a coffin in between them. They had their heads bowed in what seemed like respect. But the others weren’t in the mood for playing along, and Iwaizumi immediately grabbed Hanamaki by the collar and shook him threateningly.

 

“Alright, what the fuck is up with your shitty pranks?!” He seethed. Oikawa looked furious in the background, although the anger was downtoned by his red and puffy eyes, as well as his lingering sniffs. This drew their gaze to the two other pairs, where Yahaba was clinging desperately to Kyoutani, who had a murderous expression on his face and was actively attempting to remove the setter from his arm. Kunimi looked disgruntled by the paint splattered down his front and Kindaichi was worriedly attempting to blotch out the paint to stop any more of it from soaking into the white jacket. The two then looked at each other in confusion.

 

“We...actually didn’t do any of that. Our only prank was to fake a funeral, as you can see. I don’t even know what you guys went through, other than Oikawa was screaming. What happened anyways?” Hanamaki answered for both of them, still very much confused. Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes and searched their faces one last time for any hints of deception, then proceeded to let go and sigh.

 

“Well, Oikawa stepped on a mirror on the way into the gym, and he got terrified that somehow a shard had broken through his shoes, in the process ruining them, and pierced his skin. Now obviously, that didn’t happen, but he’s still paranoid because breaking a mirror brings, what, seven years of bad luck? So that’s our story.” He looked over at Kyoutani and Kindaichi. “What happened to you to?” Yahaba tentatively raised his hand.

 

“A dog actually chased me up a tree and I got stuck there until Kyoutani hit the tree and I fell out,” he finished. Kyoutani spoke after him.

 

“I think that same dog ran off to chase a black cat. They startled me when the dog and cat ran across my path, and then Oikawa’s scream made me bump into that tree. Yahaba fell out and on top of me. I’m surprised my back isn’t broken.” He grumbled out.

 

“We were walking under a ladder and when we heard the shriek, I bumped into the ladder and a paint can on top fell in front of Kunimi.” Kindaichi rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. At this point, Matsukawa and Hanamaki were having trouble containing their laughter.

 

“We actually have no idea how any of that happened. We convinced Watari to help us with our prank.” They lifted the lid of the coffin to show Watari inside, who was also having issues containing his mirth. He only managed to cough out one intelligible sentence.

 

“I’m-I’m sor-sorry Oika-kawa–san.” This spurred Oikawa and Iwaizumi into a fit, thinking Watari was actually dying.

 

“Wata–chan, don’t die on us!” Oikawa cried out frantically. Matsukawa quickly waved off his concern after pointing out that Watari was only apologizing for the laughter, and not for dying. This calmed Oikawa down considerably. Until Yahaba pointed to two small figures near the entrance of the gym.

 

“Guys, is that normal…,” he trailed off uneasily. In the doorway, the white dog and black cat stood calm and still, not like the snarling messes Kyoutani had seen earlier. When everyone had looked at the animals, they purposefully got up, turned around, and walked out into the fog that somehow descended around the school without them noticing.

 

The team was left shock-still, and after pulling themselves somewhat together, they agreed to never speak or think of what had transpired on this day.

**Author's Note:**

> i failed this one badly whoops  
> talk to me on tumblr at: https://tsaltyshima-kay.tumblr.com


End file.
